


Cat Scratch Fever

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Jin scratches an itch he never even knew he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture.](http://s668.photobucket.com/user/beltenebra/media/Jincatinheat.jpg.html) Written ages ago when people still remembered Kusano.

His head felt fuzzy… what had he been doing? All too often he came back to consciousness wondering just where he was and what he had been up to. Maybe one of his new year’s resolutions should be to make that a less regular occurrence. 

‘But more immediately…’ his brain helpfully nudged him back to the present. It came back to him in a rush. They had been at a club, a few of them went out for drinks and dancing, and whatever else. He had been chatting up this cute, little thing. But he hadn’t gone home with her. No… he had gone home alone? 

‘Definitely not alone.’ his mind insisted and he gasped as a dark chuckle brought him into focus and he realized exactly where he was. 

His own plush, cream-colored carpet was soft against his cheek and a hot mouth was sucking on the back of his neck. He was unconsciously grinding his cock against the floor, hips moving erratically in time with the lips on his skin. He was still wearing the black shirt he had gone out in but it was in complete disarray, the collar pulled down to expose one of his shoulders, half the buttons pulled off, scattered god-knows where. The hand burning into the bare skin of his hip seemed to indicate that he wasn’t wearing pants. 

Another hand trailed lightly but confidently up the inside of one of his thighs and he heard himself make a noise that sounded like a low whine, something that could have been a protest or encouragement. Even he wasn’t sure. 

The voice moved with the hands, sounding amused and conversational. “You know, Jin… you’re just like a tiger. You come off all sleek and powerful and a little dangerous. And I’m sure that’s how most people will always see you. But not me. Not me, because I know that all I have to do is stoke you the right way and you’re just my own sweet, little pussy cat. Isn’t that right?” 

And he wanted to disagree. He wanted to push that smug bastard off of him and punch him in the throat. That voice, god, it was so familiar and he _knew_ it but the identity of the person hovered maddeningly just out of reach. If he could only _think_ for a second… but he couldn’t think because the hand on his hip was strong, a vice-like grip keeping him pinned in place, keeping him from turning around; and the other hand was moving again, stroking up and down the crease of his ass, up and down. And he wanted to scream, wanted to protest, but the sounds that came out of his mouth were all panting and snarls and low moans and he really did sound like he was enjoying this. 

It’s not like he thought of himself as entirely straight. He loved women and loved fucking them. Pretty much any way he could. So it wasn’t very long until he rationalized that a hole was a hole and fucking a guy in the ass wasn’t all that different from fucking a girl the same way. Especially considering the fact that far more than the normal percentage of men he knew were just as pretty as the girls he screwed. The thought of being with a guy didn’t bother him at all. No, what bothered him was the fact that he was laid out on his own floor with some guy’s hands all over him, clearly not even _remotely_ the one in control here and he knew with bone-chilling certainty that this wouldn’t be like any other time. It had never been like this before. 

Those clever hands were spreading him open, the cool air sent a trill of sensation up his spine and his face was burning because he was so open, so exposed… but his body moved naturally, his knees parting and hips tilting back. 

"That’s right, baby, spread ‘em." The hand moved from his hip and slid up to thread fingers into his hair, gently but firmly pressing his head down into the carpet, keeping him from looking up, coaxing his spine into an arch. 

"Head down, ass up. Good kitty." The voice sounded satisfied and there was a war in his head between the part of him that wanted to get away and the part that wanted to do anything to please the voice. Almost as soon as he finished that thought the war was lost, irrelevant, may as well never been, because a slick finger was tracing the rim of his hole, branding skin that had never been touched and he wanted, god, he _wanted_ this. 

He moved back ever so slightly against the intrusion and the voice laughed, low and obscene in counterpoint to the tiny helpless noises being rung from his throat as one, then two fingers moved inside him with inexorable rhythm. He felt his body stretch around them, the burn nothing compared to the roiling fire in his gut that urged him on, on, more… he whimpered something that might resemble a plea as the fingers flicked close, _so fucking close_ to _something_ inside him. 

Suddenly, he was empty and he ached with the loss. The lips were back on his neck and he jerked, startled at the suddenly gently touch. "Hey, it’s ok," the voice murmured softly against his ear. He could hear the sounds of a slick hand moving on flesh that wasn’t his. One last, lurid kiss was dropped on his shoulder and both hands were now firm on his hips. 

Every fiber of his being was focused on the sensation of the blunt heat pressing against his opening. The voice hissed and groaned, "Fuck, Jin", and he might have spared a thought to be glad that he finally had some indication that this was good for the other person as well, he might have noticed that the last comment was spoken in English, if his mind hadn’t gone blank; the searing pleasure of being slowly, painstakingly filled, pushed every coherent thought miles away. He distantly registered the voice still speaking, words just a little mangled, more than half groaned, "You're so fucking tight. Almost like you've never done this before." 

'You _know_ I haven't.', he thought before catching himself. Did he know? Who the hell was he _with_!? The hips stilled and for a second, everything was completely still; the only sound was the two of them, breathing ragged but in time as they stayed just like that, connected…unbelievably close. 

Jin broke, he pushed his hips back pulling the man even deeper into him with a desperate groan and the hips moved in response, pulling out and slamming back in with purpose, over and over and over. And he didn't care anymore, the only thing he cared about was this feeling, the electricity racing up his spine, the pulse of the hard cock moving inside him, pushing him closer and closer to something… 

He was loud here like he had never really been during sex, his breath all seemed to come out in one long moan, punctuated with low grunts as he pushed back, back against those surging hips. He felt owned, he felt conquered, he felt amazing, incandescent even, positive that if he looked back over his shoulder he would see them glowing white-hot like the fire furling up his body. 

He tossed his head back in a failed attempt to fling his bangs out of his eyes and suddenly he couldn't resist, he couldn't not look. He tilted his head back just enough to catch a glimpse… His eyes snapped open, he registered his own loud gasp, the sound garbled by the silky strands of his own hair fallen back in his face. 

His smile was wicked and his dark eyes sparkled mischievously like he was perpetrating an especially masterful prank. But this was no prank. Just Kusano. _Kusano_ , his friend, Kusa-chan, balls deep inside of him and stealing Jin's sanity with every powerful snap of his hips. The sudden realization wrecked his tenuous grasp on self-control. His body rebelled, orgasm rolling him like a tidal wave, pulling him under and he was shaking, drowning in sensation. He could feel his back bend and muscles shudder uncontrollably, heard himself scream, loud and hoarse, "Hiro-" 

Jin jerked upright in his bed, chest heaving, jaw clenched tight, and eyes wide in surprise, having just come messily in his Dolce and Gabanna boxers. 

He looked around with wild eyes; the room was very quiet, dark, and empty. “Shit.”, he agreed emphatically with himself. 

Pi called him later that day, asked him if he was coming out and he was still shaken, scattered and he couldn't come up with a believable sounding lie so he agreed. 

He knew he was off and Pi could probably tell. His skin felt tight, itchy almost. He was jumpy and wary of drinking too much in case he had any more dreams… He felt like anyone must have been able to tell what he was thinking… like he was broadcasting his thoughts onto a hovering neon marquee above his head. He mentioned that off-hand to Pi who told him matter-of-factly that his thoughts couldn't possibly be that earth-shattering and to stop being dumb. 

An hour later he had mostly relaxed and managed to push his anxiety to the back of his mind when he heard a cheerful, _very familiar_ voice purr into his ear, "Are you tired? Because you were running through my mind all~ day." 

He figured he was totally justified in turning and punching Kusano in the shoulder as hard as he could from a seated position. After all, he had nearly just choked on his beer. He desperately hoped the flush on his cheeks was believable as a side-effect of trying to breathe Kirin. 

Kusano just rubbed his shoulder and grinned, "What?! I just wanted to try out a couple of pick-up lines. No need to get so violent!" 

Pi laughed, Jin glowered. Kusano seemed unperturbed, "Oh! How about this one? 'Hey baby, you look like a cat in heat and I wanna be your scratching post.'" 

The younger man waggled his eyebrows suggestively, clearly waiting for some input. Jin managed to growl out something approximate to 'that might actually work' and order three shots, entirely for himself. He tossed them back stoically while Pi and Kusano cheered him on. Fuck new year's resolutions, who needed them anyway.


End file.
